


the dictionary of Sherlock

by orphan_account



Series: the bookshelf of 221b [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Greg knows Sherlock is a genius</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Brilliant

**brilliant** adjective

  1. very clever or talented
  2. excellent; marvellous



 

If you ask John Watson to describe Sherlock he will immediately tell you that he is brilliant, that he is wonderful and beautiful and amazing.

Sometimes, if he thinks you might disagree with him he will tall you that he is brilliant and continue the conversation in a voice that dares you to disagree.

And sometimes when he knows you won't he will launch into a vivid description of one of Sherlock's nicer deductions perhaps editing out the cutting remark that had been made about the poor persons' personal hygiene or love life.

But most of the time he will just say 'brilliant' and 'fantastic' and if their have recently been feet in John's wardrobe he might use some less kind words but with such fondness it will always make him smile.


	2. Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg knows Sherlock is a genius

**genius** noun

  1. an unusually clever person; a person with very great creative or natural ability
  2. a natural ability or cleverness



 

The first word Greg would use to describe Sherlock is a genius. The second would probably be asshole.

Greg always appreciates Sherlock's help and even thinks of him as a friend but no one could avoid finding him irritating at the very least. Sherlock was much worse before he knew John. Constantly abusing his body and mind he was infinitely more difficult to handle and Greg is certain the entire yard is thankful to John for taming him.

Greg knows Sherlock is a genius that's why he helped him out when he was having trouble long before John showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition from oxford English dictionary for schools

**Author's Note:**

> definitions from the oxford English dictionary for schools


End file.
